User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The Wrath part 1
This is part 1 It all started out in a rather eery neighboorhood. There lived rather interesting people one night: (At Ash's) Lizzy: NO!!!!!!!! I'm gonna kill CJ! (Yazzy laughs) Lizzy: What the fuck is so funny? Yazzy: Dude your guy's interactions are as entertaining as Sarah's with Dave. Lizzy: He's telling everyone that I sing 1D IN THE SHOWER LIKE I'M FUCKING 12!!!!!!!!!!!! Katie: You kinda do. (Katie screams as Lizzy chases her around) Ash: Stop the running and screaming. Lizzy: I just hope he gets his. Ash: Don't worry. Katie: Anything to keep you from chasing me like a lunatic. (At Kaylin's) Kaylin: Well if it isn't Ari? Still visiting others sincer your new in town? Ari: Yeah. Kaylin: I'm surprised you didn't start with the Kazizzash crew aka Adorable, Energetic, Crazy and Mysterious. Ari: Right. Anyways - - Is that The Walking Dead? Kaylin: YES! I love this show. Ari: Turn it up. Kaylin: Aww Glaggie. (The next week at school Damian is seen looking himself in the mirror then takes selfies with Derek, Cam and Tori are making out, Catie is talking with Jake and Kelly, CJ tries talking to RatchetTori who gives him the finger until Delia comes up to her. Yazzy and Ash walk up to Jo) Yazzy: Hey can I talk to you? Jo: Oh Ash, Yazzy. Ash: Can you help us out with somethin' somethin'? I'm Ashy Boo Boo shall call you Jojo Bear. Jo: You 2? Ok. What's with her? Yazzy: She gets bubbly when scheming. Jo: Oh. Ok. Ash: Where's that Sarah chick? Jo: Probably bangin' Nick in the goddamn nurse office. Ash: Oh god. I was just there! Ugh. (Nick and Sarah are in the Nurse's office all over each other then put their clothes on) Nick: Whoops it's over. Why did you talk me into this? Sarah: Cause I saw it in Skins and we like sex and we hadn't seen each other in ages. (Later that night) Katie: We got your guy's text. Lizzy: Joanna? And why are we at this creephole? Jo: Cause they needed me, I'm good with revenge. What did CJ do? Lizzy: HE TOLD THE WHOLE SCHOOL I SING 1D IN THE FUCKING SHOWER AND KISS HIS POSTERS AS A RITUAL BEFORE BEDDY BYE! HE'S THE ONE WHO FUCKING FAPS WHILE LISTENING TO HIS GODDAMN KPOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yazzy: Damn Lizzy chill. He's gonna get it. And also abandonned houses are good places for High School parties sometimes. Katie: Yeah. Ooh! Let's invite Damian! In Gym class when we were swimming he stares at him and in English he always doodles drawings of them together. Lizzy: DamJ of course. Jo: Do we still need the fake blood? Yazzy: Yes! Lizzy: I'll make CJ pour out real blood soon! SOON I TELL YOU BITCHES! Ash: Lizzy's scary. Yazzy: I know Ash. (The next night at the party) CJ: I'm finally here. Lizzy: Perfect now go up the fucking stairs. Dani: Am I too late? Ash: DYYYYYANI! (Ash falls over until Scottie puts her on the couch) Ash: Nobody take me upstairs. Damian: CJ! I was almost dying if your ass didn't come here. CJ: ReallY?! (Damian and CJ start making out until Damian traps CJ on the bed and the fake blood spatters all over him the CJ screams running down the stairs Damian watches from above while Lizzy is laughing up a storm and high fives Jo) CJ: YOU! What I did was harmless! Lizzy: I SAID YOUR BIGMOUTH WAS GONNA FUCKING PAY! WHY NOT GO FAP SOME MORE TO KPOP IN THE SHOWER! CJ: Not unless you and your crew of bitches replace the water with pig's blood Miss I married Niall and we're honeymooning on planet Jupiter! Lizzy: You son of a bitch! Ari: GHETTO FIGHT!!!!!!!! (Lizzy slaps CJ then CJ gets on top of Lizzy but Lizzy has him to the car as Jo gasps) Jo: He's dead! (They all leave scared, CJ's voice is heard laughing) CJ: I wonder now if Lizzy and the bitch crew are scared of ghosts. Category:Blog posts